An engine may include a supercharging device, such as a turbocharger or a supercharger, in order to improve intake charging efficiency.
The supercharging device includes a compressor to compress air and supply the compressed air to a combustion chamber. The compressor may face various operating conditions, wherein surging or choking may become problematic.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as acknowledgement that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.